


Consequences

by agenthaywood



Series: Someday You'll Understand [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, but sexy times to go along with it, tough times ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye thinks about the situation she's in and it doesn't paint a pretty picture in her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are with part 9 of what was originally going to be a one-shot.

Consequences

 

The bullet pierced the windshield of a car in the parking lot next to the building. The car alarm went off and provided a distraction that caught the attention of several of the patrons in the ballroom.

 

While they moved towards the windows to see what all the commotion was about Bobbie grabbed Quinn by the forearm and pulled him into the hallway.

 

She placed the bracelet on her wrist against his neck and the needle embedded in it shot the adrenodendrotoxin into Quinn’s bloodstream. He passed out nearly instantly and slumped into Bobbi’s arms.

 

Hunter came up behind her and threw Quinn over his shoulders. They started making their exit. Skye followed them to the fire escape with the binoculars before throwing them back in the bag.

 

“Come on, we have to get to the van.” Skye said as she saw Ward disassemble the rifle and place the pieces back in the duffel bag.

 

Ward threw the duffel bag over his shoulder and started climbing down the ladder of the fire escape with Skye trailing behind him. He knew he scared her with that shot. She wasn’t expecting it and if there was one thing he learned about her on the BUS, was that she hated surprises. He didn’t like them much either.

 

\--

 

Bobbi was tapping her heel against the pavement. Skye and Ward were sure taking their sweet time getting the van over here.

 

Hunter had Quinn’s body propped against the wall away from the view of the street. He was leaning against the opposite wall and sparing the occasional glance at Bobbi.

 

\--

 

Ward pulled the van into the alley with Skye in the passenger seat. Bobbi and Hunter stood to attention when they saw Ward step out of the vehicle.

 

“About bloody time you got here mate.” Hunter chastised when he bent down and picked Quinn off the ground.

 

Ward smirked and opened the back door of the van. Bobbie climbed in first followed by Ward and Hunter laying Quinn against the wall. Hunter climbed in and sat on one of the seats opposite of Bobbie. Ward climbed back into the driver seat and started driving back towards the highway.

 

“So how was the party?” Skye piped up from the passenger seat. She had her laptop on her knees wiping away the security footage from the building.

 

“Ah, you know, annoying dignitaries and all that.” Hunter joked.

 

Skye cracked a small smile at the attempt and returned to scrubbing the footage. Ward glanced into the rearview mirror and saw Bobbi kick Hunter in the shin playfully. It occurred to Ward that they had a history.

 

\--

 

Skye got out of the van as soon as they were back on the BUS. She had her laptop tucked under her arm and one of the duffels thrown over the opposite shoulder. She dropped the bag with Mack before making her way up the stairs.

 

Ward walked to the back of the van and helped Hunter move Quinn to the Cage. Walking up the stairs backwards proved to be a little difficult with an unconscious man.

 

There was a cot in the Cage that Hunter and Ward strewn Quinn across. Ward knew the adrenodendrotoxin would wear off in about another hour and he wanted to make sure Skye wouldn’t do anything reckless.

 

\--

 

Skye was sitting on one end of the couch writing various codes. Writing miscellaneous programs was a way she kept her mind busy when she lived in her van. Life was simple back then.

 

Now, her life involved kidnapping the man that shot her, and dealing with the cold stares like the one she got from Simmons when she got back to the BUS.

 

It wasn’t her fault that Ward wasn’t still in the Vault. That was Coulson’s decision! Ward was more useful in the field that was all. It was a tactical decision that everyone should just accept and quit looking at her like she had something to do with it!

 

Her thoughts were interrupted with May sitting down in the chair in front of her. Skye raised her eyes from the screen and gave her SO a once over. May was wearing her normal attire, black shirt and dark pants, same as Skye’s.

 

“How you feeling?” May asked.

 

“Fine, considering.” Skye answered with her eyes downcast.

 

“I know it’s difficult, having Quinn here, but he has information we need and we don’t have the luxury of comfort anymore.” May spoke with a quiet, steady tone that had Skye listening to every word.

 

“I know.” Skye replied. She understood the reasons. She wasn’t arguing them either.

 

“If it makes you feel better, Quinn’s going in an even smaller cell than Ward got.” May attempted to ease the younger agent’s nerves.

 

Skye let out a small chuckle at that.

 

“What would help would be a couple bullets in _Quinn’s_ stomach, let him see how it feels.” Skye seethed.

 

“There’s no need for that.” May chastised.

 

“Oh come on! We’re keeping someone we know used to fund HYDRA! He funded the Deathlok Program! He’s a psych-”Skye fumed. The lid on her anger was starting to come off.

 

“Skye!” May interrupted. “It is not our place to question Coulson. _He’s_ the Director, not us. If you can’t get in line, there will be consequences.”

 

Skye swallowed at that. She didn’t need to relive the consequences from the last time she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

 

Skye threw her hands up in mock surrender and stormed out of the lounge. May sighed and placed her hand to her head to help stave off the coming headache.

 

\--

 

Skye stormed down the stairs with her laptop under her arm. Hunter and Bobbi saw her and were about to try talking to her when she opened the door of the SUV and crawled inside before slamming the door shut.

 

“Wonder what’s got her pissed off?” Hunter asked. Bobbi shrugged halfheartedly. She hadn’t really had a chance to talk to Skye much since Coulson had her undercover at HYDRA since her recruitment to S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Ward stood off to the corner. He was checking his guns when he heard the faint shouting from the lounge. He knew grabbing Quinn was going to mess with Skye no matter how much she tried to bury it down.

 

Quinn shot her. There was a lot of anger that never got to be handled after she was healed. HYDRA coming out of the woodwork made her have to put the anger aside. Now it occurred to Ward that maybe she hadn’t just been using her anger towards _him_ to fuel her training.

 

Ward reassembled the pistol in his hand before placing it on the rack. He walked passed Hunter and Bobbi and opened the door of the SUV he climbed into the seat next to Skye.

 

Skye was tapping away at her laptop with red rimmed eyes. She’d been crying, or at least fighting off crying.

 

“You OK?” Ward asked slowly giving her time to back out if needed.

 

“No,” Skye choked out.

 

“What happened?” Ward didn’t need to know but he figured talking about it might help her out some.

 

“They’re mad at me.” She sounded like a small child.

 

“And? I remember them getting mad at you quite a bit in the past.” Ward attempted to joke.

 

“Last time May and Coulson got mad at me, May almost died.” Skye’s voice sounded like her mind had taken her somewhere.

 

“What did you do to make them mad?” Ward would let her talk. He would let her talk about whatever she needed to. He didn’t take the offer when she made it in that bar so he’s sure as hell not going to let her suffer from the silent screaming in her head.

 

“I was supposed to stay in the van. May and Trip were tailing an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent trying to offload some old Intel. I thought I saw someone spot them and so I shot him with an ICER and hid him behind a dumpster.

 

“He was just an office worker taking a walk after lunch. Coulson lectured me for four hours on how I needed to ‘think about the situation before acting’ and May put me through an extra three hours of training.

 

“I wasn’t allowed on the next mission. That mission May got shot in the shoulder and had to exfil on her own. I yelled at Coulson for not letting me be there to help her but all he said was that if I wanted to be on missions I had to be trusted.” Skye stopped typing. Her hands were shaking furiously.

 

Ward burned with the urge to hold her, but he held back. Skye didn’t need to be coddled. She needed help.

 

“You’re afraid they don’t trust you around Quinn.” Ward surmised.

 

“I know they don’t.” Skye affirmed.

 

“Skye, you don-“

 

“You know what Quinn said to me at his mansion?” Skye cut him off. Ward shook his head no.

 

“He said that S.H.I.E.L.D. finds lost people, and gives them a home. But he also said that they take something away. What did they take from me?” Skye asked horrified.

 

Ward put his hand on top of one of ours to quell her shaking.

 

“They didn’t take anything, Skye.” Ward assured her.

 

“So I’ve always been this broken?” Skye asked.

 

Ward sighed and moved his hand from hers to wrap it around her shoulders and bring her into his side. He kissed the side of her head and held her for moment before speaking.

 

“You’re not broken, at least not any more than anyone else.” He spoke softly in her hair. Skye nodded and fisted the front of his shirt.

 

“If it makes you feel better, once there done I’ll put a couple rounds in him.” Ward offered.

 

“That does make me feel a little better.” Skye mumbled into his chest.

 

“Okay, now are we going to sit in here all day or are we going to join the land of the living?” Ward asked with a teasing tone.

 

“Well, there’s something else we could do. I mean I did find you shooting that rifle pretty hot.” Skye whispered as she maneuvered around Ward so she was straddling his lap.

 

“And what might that be?” Ward asked with a smile playing on his lips.

 

“Something I think we both find fun,” Skye breathed before she pulled Ward in for a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be the continuation of what happens in the SUV *wink*. So if you have a problem with those scenes you may want to scroll down a little further in that piece.
> 
> Now I'm going to go get lunch, I'm thinking McDonald's.


End file.
